


The Curse

by Skyla_Schultz



Series: Stuff based on Whumptober 2019 Prompts [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Gundham's touch aversion is mentioned, Happy Ending, Hope's Peak Academy, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mikan is only there for a scene, The Four Dark Devas of Destruction are the superior wingmen, Whumptober 2019, alt. prompt, hand holding, no.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Schultz/pseuds/Skyla_Schultz
Summary: "Sonia stopped in her place as she noticed four familiar hamsters running towards her. She crouched down and picked them up."Good Morning Dark Devas! A fine morning, is it not?"The Devas shook their heads and began pointing back towards the dorms. Was something wrong?"In other words, Gundham gets sick, and the Four Dark Devas get Sonia to try and helpWhumptober alternate prompt no. 3 Fever





	The Curse

Another beautiful morning! What a perfect day to spend outside. She wondered what exciting and fun things awaited her today. Oh! Maybe today she could go into the city and try more traditional Japanese food. Or maybe she could go to an antique shop. Or…

Sonia stopped in her place as she noticed four familiar hamsters running towards her. She crouched down and picked them up. 

"Good Morning Dark Devas! A fine morning, is it not?" 

The Devas shook their heads and began pointing back towards the dorms. Was something wrong? 

"Do you want me to go back to the dorms?" 

The hamsters nodded and jumped out of her hands and ran towards the building. How interesting! A quest! 

Sonia quickly stood up and followed behind the hamsters to the dorm elevator before picking them up once again. Soon it opened and she quickly greeted Peko before boarding the elevator. 

She held out the hamsters to the buttons. 

"Which floor are we ascending to?" 

San-D pushed the button for the 4th floor. The elevator door closed and started travelling up. 

The 4th floor? She knew a few of her classmates were on that floor including Gundham. Were the Devas taking her to him? Or did something else happen? 

The elevator door opened and Jum-P jumped out of her hands and into a flower pot. Soon he ran out holding a silver key in his mouth and stopped in front of a door. It seemed they were going to Gundham's room. It also seemed the Dark Devas had hidden a key to his room in a flower pot. Such smart animals! 

Sonia picked Jum-P up from the ground and opened the door using the key. 

Now what was she going to find? A map that would lead her to treasures talked about only in legends? A new cute animal? Or maybe...! 

"Achoo!" 

Sonia slowly peeked into the darkened room. "Hello. Sorry for intruding?" 

The Dark Devas leaped out of Sonia's hands and climbed their way up the bed. 

Or maybe instead of something more exciting, it was that the Dark Devas were worried. 

Gundham peeked his head out of his blanket as the Dark Devas gathered around his pillow. It seemed as if they were saying something and Gundham gave a strange look before turning towards her at the door. 

"Dark Lady? What called you here?" 

Another sneeze exploded out of Gundham's mouth, and he gave an annoyed sigh. The sneezing, along with the raspy voice, and scattered tissues could only mean one thing. Gundham had been struck with the cold. 

"It seemed the Dark Devas were worried about your predicament, so they called me here to check on you," Sonia answered walking over closer. 

Gundham looked towards the Devas as they nodded their heads. "Why would you do that?" He whispered to them. 

The Dark Devas answered with some paw gestures and squeaks as Gundham frowned. 

"Well, don't do that again." 

The Devas shook their heads in unison before pointing at Sonia. She giggled at the exchange. How amazing that Gundham could understand the hamsters from their gestures and adorable squeeks. How truly magical! 

Gundham cleared his throat with a cough. "Well, it seems the Dark Devas had gotten worried, but fear not! For I have been struck with only a minor curse. That dastardly witch must have struck me with it as revenge." 

Hiyoko was sick with the cold when Sonia had last seen her. He must have caught it from her. 

“Oh no," Sonia remarked. "But do not fret! I am sure you will be able to fight off this infliction. A low class witch like her is nothing compared to your powers.” 

Gundham laughed at her comment before breaking down into a coughing fit. Oh no. Sonia pulled out her phone from her purse.

“But I’m sure you’ll recover faster with Mikan’s help. I’ll contact her.” 

Gundham quickly wrestled his way out of the mountain of blankets that were placed on him. "No! That...that is not necessary." 

Sonia stopped herself from sending her text and looked up. "But you'll recover faster with her help." 

"The Supreme Overlord of Ice needs no help in recovering from a curse from a mere mortal!" 

"But…" 

Hmm. Sonia very well could not leave Gundham in this state without someone with medical experience looking him over. It would take unnecessarily long to recover without any proper medicine. 

"Mikan may be a mortal, but she is both a trusted classmate and friend. Her experience ranges from average sickness to the most deadly curses! There is no need for you to suffer when there's a potion or elixir that can heal you." 

Gundham frowned and opened his mouth again, but before he could the Four Dark Devas started squeaking in unison and were moving their front legs around quickly. Gundham gave them a look before laying back down on the bed with a muffled, "Fine." 

Sonia immediately sent her text and then pulled out a chair to sit down next to the bed. It only took a few minutes for Mikan to show up at the door holding her medical box. 

"Umm...I...I need to take your temperature first. So I'm going to use this and run it over your forehead. It...it won't hurt."

"Just get it over with," Gundham mumbled in response. 

Sonia stood behind Mikan with the Devas sitting on her shoulders. After Mikan was done with her examination she packed up her materials. 

“It...it seems it is just a simple cold. I brought some medicine, so if he takes this every six hours,” Mikan held out one packet of pills, “and this one every twelve with a meal,” she held up a second packet, “he should feel better in three days, but the worst symptoms should start disappearing in two. But…uh...the full dose for six days should be taken."

Sonia took both packets from Mikan. The instructions were written on the backs. That was good, it would be bad if they mixed them up. 

“Thank you Mikan!”

A light blush appeared on Mikan’s face. “Oh...it’s no problem. Are...are you sure you’re okay with watching over him.”

“Of course!” 

Mikan nodded her head and picked up her belongings. They said their goodbyes and Mikan left the room. 

Alright. Nurse Sonia activated. The first step would of course be getting poor Gundham some breakfast. How could she have forgotten about that? Well, no problem!

“Is there anything you want for breakfast?” Sonia asked. 

“Not hungry.” 

“But you must eat or else you won’t get better.” 

Soup didn’t sound like a good idea for breakfast. Maybe porridge. Or toast. 

“I’ll bring you something, and you can eat as much as you want,” Sonia suggested. 

Gundham grumbled something as the Devas jumped back onto the bed. 

"I shall be back soon!" 

  
  


Sonia was very lucky to find Teruteru in the dining hall. She was even more lucky with how excitedly he agreed to help make breakfast for Gundham and even volunteered to make soup for later. However, now that Sonia was carrying the tray, he might have made a little too much for someone who was sick. 

Sonia carried the tray holding a bowl of cut fruit, a plate of two fried eggs and three slices of toast, and a warm cup of tea back to Gundham's room. She walked as quickly as possible in order to have the food still be warm after walking through the chilly weather. 

She took the flower pot key that was still in her purse and walked back into Gundham's room. 

"I have returned!" She announced. 

Gundham groaned as he pulled the blankets away from his face. Sonia walked over and set the tray in her lap as she sat down. Gundham slowly sat up and looked over at the tray. 

"Eat as much as you can," Sonia announced holding up the tray. 

Gundham took it and set it on his own lap as the Dark Devas climbed up to look at it. He took one spoonful of the fruit before setting the spoon down. 

"I am done." 

It seemed Gundham wasn't an easy patient. No matter! 

"You must eat more than that. Please eat at least a quarter of the food." 

"I am not feeling that hungry." 

"But the medicine will only make you feel worse if you don't eat properly." 

"I have no need for such things. My body can heal without aid." 

"Gundham!" Gundham froze. "I will not allow you to suffer longer than necessary out of sheer stubbornness. Now eat!" 

Gundham stared at Sonia for second before picking the spoon back up and continuing to eat. Sonia smiled. It worked! How wonderful. 

By the time Gundham had finally given up, he had eaten half the fruit, one slice of toast, and half an egg. Sonia deemed it good enough and fed him his medicine along with the tea. 

"It says on the package that one of them will make you feel more drowsy. It will probably be best if you don't fight the urge to sleep," Sonia suggested. 

Gundham nodded as he drank his tea. "It would be unwise to fight it." 

Once the cup of tea was drained, Sonia moved to take the cup from Gundham and set it on his table with the tray. But as soon as she grabbed the cup Gundham quickly backed away into the wall. 

"What's wrong?!" Sonia panicked. 

Did she do something? Had he gotten more sick? Should she call Mikan? 

"How is it that you are still here?" 

Still here?

Sonia tilted her head. "Why would I not be?" 

Oh, of course. When she grabbed the tea cup, their hands had touched. Gundham had an aversion to touching people. How could she be such a terrible friend and forget something like that? 

"The curse that runs through my veins is powerful enough on its own, but combined with the witch's curse it's effects have been multiplied. So how is it that you are not affected."

Sonia set the cup down on the table. "I am deeply sorry for upsetting you, Gundham. But it does not seem that I am going anywhere. Perhaps… I am immune?" 

Gundham pushed himself away from the corner of the bed and the Dark Devas ran up to his shoulders. He sat down back where he was before with a disbelieving expression. 

"Immune you say? That is impossible. Only special beings are able to withstand my curse, especially when it is amplified. It must have just been good luck. Did that Luck based Demon bless you with some trinket?" 

Luck Demon? Did he mean Nagito?

"Umm...no. I do not believe so." 

"Hmm…"

Sonia wanted to open her mouth and tell him that his curse must have been lifted or that most people had an immunity towards it, but she knew now wasn't the time. It always made her sad when Gundham pushed himself away, but he was doing a lot better now. Maybe it was time for him to become comfortable with small touches as well!

But she couldn't bring that up now. Not when he was in such a state. Maybe when he was better. 

"Most beings would want to leave the premises just by being around me when the curse is this powerful," Gundham mused. "But you have not only withstood it but show no signs of discomfort. Perhaps...perhaps it is possible that you are immune. But such a rare being…?" 

"I suppose the only way to know is to test your theory." 

Gundham's eyes widened in shock. "You cannot be serious. The consequences would be dire if you are wrong. Would you still be willing to try knowing this?" 

Or maybe now was the best time. There was no way she could say no to that. 

"Yes." She held out her hand with a determined look. "If you are willing than so am I." 

Gundham stared at her hand unsure before looking down at his own. Sonia calmed her features into a warm smile keeping the determined glint in her eyes. She would wait as long as it took. This could be a first step, and she would not be the one to push him off it. 

The Dark Devas began to communicate something and Gundham looked back at Sonia's hand lifting his own. It was slow, but soon Gundham positioned his hand right over where Sonia had her's held out. She could grab his and finish this, but that would defeat the purpose. And she could wait. She could very easily wait. 

It took a few minutes of silence but eventually Gundham rested his hand lightly on Sonia's. 

Gundham's eyes widened after a few seconds of nothing happening. "It seems...it seems you are immune. How…"

Sonia smiled wider. "How wonderful!" 

Gundham gripped Sonia's hands tighter. "A singularity. To think I would find one in my life time. It seems I am the one who has been blessed with luck."

The Dark Devas looked as if they were cheering at the remark. How cute. 

The two of them sat hand and hand in silence for a few minutes. Gundham seemed to be deep in thought, and she most definitely did not want to disturb him. She was so glad that he had been willing to try. So very, very glad! 

The moment ended when Gundham let out a yawn.

Sonia giggled as the Devas jumped off Gundham's shoulders. 

"Looks like the potion is beginning to take effect."

Gundham nodded his head. "Yes. Best to do as it wants." 

Sonia let go of Gundham's hand, and he frowned slightly at the action before laying down in bed. 

"Is something wrong?" Sonia asked. 

Gundham turned away from her towards the wall, but she noticed the red of his cheeks start to grow. Oh? 

"I...well…" 

Jum-P, who was standing right in front of the wall, waved his legs in a motion as if prompting Gundham to continue. What supportive friends! 

Gundham cleared his throat. "Well, it...it had been a long time since I have been able to touch another being without any consequence. I...well, I was wondering if...if…"

"Of course!" Sonia interrupted. "You may hold my hand whenever you please."

Gundham rose his blanket over his face, and Sonia was relieved since she was also sporting a deep blush on her face. 

"Very well," Gundham answered from underneath his blankets. 

Sonia stood up from her seat and went over to turn off the lights. She didn't go back to her seat until she was sure her complexion was back to normal. 

Soon, she was sitting quietly back in the chair reading a book on her phone while the rest slept. 

Today was very exciting indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gundham is hard to write. I hope I didn't mess up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!   
If you did please leave a comment and/or kudos!   
I hope you all have a great day/night wherever you are! :)


End file.
